Utilizador:KaguyaNoHime
'Olá! Bem vindo ao meu perfil!' ---- thumb Parece que temos alguém bravo|thumb|left Estou sem ídeias do que expandir no meu perfil de Utilizador, então vou colocar screenshots aleatórias para ficar legal e dahoraKibei da Laura ---- 'KaguyaNoHime' Sou apenas uma estudante brasileira que gosta da School of Magic e outras coisas sp00kis. Eu também gosto de animus, mangos, e jogos.De fato, isso também tá kibado Além disso, amo meu husbando mais do que qualquer um. (hehehe ♥ * Minhas páginas favoritas: Renko Usami, Maristela Hearn, Phyrux Okari Izayoi, Reimu Hakurei, Novo Mundo, Memento Perfeito em Sentido Estrito, Yuyuko Saigyouji. Antigos designs do meu perfil antigo 2 Sobre mim thumb|left|400px 'Lilás de Maristela! >=3' Eu sou Julia Pereira, gosto de rpgear e tenho grandes interesses pelo RPG School of Magic, acho legal e interessante. Os eventos são legais too ~ Eu sou super obsecada pela Maristela pode crer, eu daria uma sarrada no ar em na ponta do último andar de um apartamento só por ela 'Maristela ' Maristela a melhor a que eu mais gostei da história da School of Magic, apesar que claro, eu ainda gosto muito do papel da Renko na história, elas foram super inacreditáveis. Enfim, Maristela é minha personagem favorita de School of Magic, to nem ai se julgar ela pela história, ela continuará uma garota perfeita 'Minhas páginas/personagens favorita s(os)' *Maristela Hearn <3 - Preciso explicar novamente? *Remilia Mccanner - Eu gosto da personalidade de troll char dela, apesar que ela não é uma, só é retardada né? *Renko Usami - A fodona mais rodada que a Nanare *Toma Tateyama - Eu gosto muito dela, teve até um dia que eu me casei com ela, foi do caramba *Issa Hideo - oi *Yuyuko Saigyouji - Boobs *Yukari Yakumo - Eu gosto do desenvolvimento que eu fiz pra ela, mas eu ainda tenho que concertar o passado de puta dela /impossível *Reimu Hakurei - Reimu com a Yukari, é uma dupla do caramba, Reimu é foda pra caramba. Além de ter sido a verdadeira criadora das barreiras da School of Magic, também é uma exterminadora e tem uma capivara linda pra caramba! (E ama 40 reais) *Venom Kirisame - me beja *Nare Kizui - s2 Meus shipps Meus shipps favoritos ficaram aqui, darei meu comentário lindo sobre os pares citados abaixo;\ *Maristela x Renko - Poder do Shipp cannon e de duas garotas incríveis juntas! *Tomoko x Hideo - Poder do Shipp cannon², eles são muito fofos(quase) juntos...Quase isso *Renko x Venom - OTP MEU OTP DO CARAMBA �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit OTP OTP OTP OTP OTP GOOD SHIT *Yukari x Reimu - Não me perguntem...... *Yuu x Tomoko - Bromance is love *Sainan x Yukari - podem me apedrejar *Venoninho x Venom - Aquele incesto lindo... *Venom x Reimu - Acharam que eu ia me esquecer? *Yuyuko x Phyrux - Nota ela Phyrux *Remilia x Misogi - Bara x barbie sz *Remilia x Hideo - Bromance faz bem *Maristela x Yukari - Amar a counterpart faz bem pra saúde] . Antigo 3 'Olá! Bem vindo ao meu perfil!' Sou apenas uma pessoa que gosta muito da Renkami, Maristela, Yukari e Reimu. Sou uma player ativa da School of Magic e jogo desde o inicio. '' ''Nesta wikia, eu coloco todo meu conhecimento sobre este rpg que eu tanto amo. Por isso, me desculpem se o seu personagem não aparecer aqui! (Ou provavelmente aparecerá mais tarde) * Minhas páginas favoritas: Renko Usami, Maristela Hearn, Phyrux Okari Izayoi, Reimu Hakurei, Novo Mundo, Memento Perfeito em Sentido Estrito, Yuyuko Saigyouji. 'Cantinho da Renkami (Oficial)' ---- Categoria:Perfil